Various forms of shock absorbing seat structures have been heretofore provided. Examples of various forms of seat structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,633,897, 2,916,082, 3,109,621, 3,140,851, 3,144,270 and 3,761,045. In addition, more similar shock absorbing seat structures are disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,916,082 and 3,602,475.